The present invention relates to moon phase wheel chart for manually calculating the phase of the moon for a particular date.
Moon phase wheel charts or moon phase devices that can determine the moon phase for a particular date are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,001 to Barton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,031 to Kaneko et al., and U.S. Pat. No. D254,124 to Greenfield are examples of devices that are capable of such a task. However, the problem with these devices is that they are relatively complex or bulky machines that are complex in design and are relatively difficult to manufacture, maintain, and store.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that can quickly and accurately determine the phase of the moon for a particular date such that the device is not unduly complex or bulky and is relatively inexpensive to build. Such a device should be relatively simple to operate and should be able to calculate the moon phase for dates past, present, and future.